One And The Same
by I'm Lost in Thought
Summary: Slash. Threesome. DxPxDP. If you want that to make sense, read. And review, or rot in hell.


Hey ho! This is ' I'm Lost In Thought ' aka Onyx, as some of you may know me. 'K this is whats happening so far. My first story, don't sue Danny Phantom not mine, this will be slash, and threesome. Okay, I lied, this is my _second _story, but my first slash. Don't kill meh, plz. I dun't want to become a ghost yet...

Okay... I think that is all... :) On with the show!

----

In Clockworks Tower

In side Clockworks tower, there was a Thermos. And in the thermos, was a very, VERY angry villain, most of us know as Dan Phantom. Now, he was so very angry because is 14 year old, un-evil self from the past shoved him inside it. The worst of it was his family didn't die.

Okay, so maybe Jazz wasn't that bad. No, that was a lie, all his family was 'that bad'. Jazz constantly lectured him about grades and therapy, his parents tried to kill him when he was in his ghost form, Tucker was always boring him with techno geeks stuff. And Sam. The only reason he let her come round with them was because he felt sorry for her ( A/N: I like Dan's way of thinking... XD). He didn't fancy her, as many people thought, no, it was just his stupid teenage hormones acting up. He was like that around loads of girls. Valerie, he killed her, Paulina, dead, she was a shallow bitch, Sam, died in the explosion. Many more were there, name forgotton.

No, Dan didn't even swing that way. Yes, that's right, Dan Phantom was gay. And he found this out, when? When he saw little Danny Fenton. Just thinking about those soft, full, pink lips and those slightly muscled arms made Dan get a little hard.

"Ah, fuck, not again!"

The stupid thermos was sound proof (Upgrade, yay!), thank god, but still didn't offer much movement space. And Dan needed release.

---- (O.o;;; Okay, I'm gonna leave off there, before it gets too graphical... I'm 14... my eyes aren't ready to be burnt more than they already are, and I want my mind clear during the school day... Last time I was thinking on Phantom and Danny making out, with disasterous consiquences... I drew them in class by accident and my teacher saw! Plus, I'm not good with lemon/lime!)

Amity Park

Danny was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Phantom. Again. Well, you would think about your boyfriend a lot too, if he was that good looking. Danny had split himself with the Improved Fenton Ghost Catcher, so the stupid persona's got left behind. The news spread far and wide that Danny Phantom, now to be called Phantom to save confusion, was gay, _and _in love with Danny Fenton, probably the most unwanted boy in the whole of Amity Park. Sure, Paulina still flashed him, but that was nothing new, and she was the only one. And Phantom didn't even notice. He only had eyes for Danny.

Danny felt his stomach growl.

"Hungry." Danny said, getting off the bed and making for the stairs.

About half way down a ghost glided through the wal and wraped his arms around Dannys waist.

"Hi, Phantom," Danny said turning to give his boyfriend a kiss. "I thought you had ghost duties?"

Phantom pecked him on the lips before replying.

"Meh, it was only Klemper. Where are you going?" he asked as Danny started to walk down the stairs.

"Lunch."

"I thought we were going some where." Phantom floated down to Danny.

"We were?" Danny asked, confused.

Phantom laughed and nibbled Dannys lip.

"We are now."

"Yes sir." Danny replied, mock saluting and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked once they were outside and Phantom had picked him up, so they could fly.

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

----

Back in Clockworks Tower

Dan was fuming. Clockwork had come in and wondered why the thermos was rattling around so much. So instead of just thinking that Dan was trying to escape, he waits until it stops and then asks him what he was doing! The good news was that during his... 'special time'... he accidentally let loose a few Ghostly Wails... okay, more that a few. Quite a lot. Well, they had loosened the sides of the Thermos and now there was a crack in it wall. Thankfully, Clockwork hadn't seen it, and Dan was waiting until he was alone again, before he was going to try escaping. He stoped thinking a minute to listen. Then came the unmistakeable sound of someone with a ghostly tail leaving the room.

Dan opened up and let loose with a huge Ghostly Wail, probably the most powerful one he'd ever done. And the Thermos cracked open.

----

XD I'M EVIL FOR LEAVING THAT CLIFFIE! Mwahahaha, now, you'll have to read the next chapter if you want to find out what happens, and you'll have to review this if you want an update. 10+ reviews and I shall update. Leave it for about a month or so and I'll update anyways. You can flame if you want, but I don't count them as reviews.


End file.
